The present invention relates to a valve assembly for a fluid container and concerns especially a gas tap for a liquefied gas cylinder having an overfill protection device to prevent overfilling of the container or gas cylinder, as well as a capacitive liquid level gauge for determining the level of the liquefied gas remaining in the container or gas cylinder.